


a hundred words of feelings

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: a collection of drabbles
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	a hundred words of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such troubles getting back into writing, even though i really want to. I'm starting this drabble collection to help me get into it. enjoy the first installment! :)
> 
> warnings: none

The sun feels like it paints his insides in warmth. Phil hasn't been outside in a week, has thought the A/C was what he needed with the heat caught in the city. Then Dan has booked a car and drove them to the sea, hot air brushing the heaviness off their hearts until the saltiness of it crinkled their eyes into smiles and let them inhale healing.  
The sun paints now warmth onto their insides and the sand sends a beam of comfort right up their entire beings. Dan dimples towards the waves, eyes closed, heart up, head back.


End file.
